


Of Pottery and Elevators

by Killianjones11298



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Major Character Injury, pottery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianjones11298/pseuds/Killianjones11298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Doggett has a new hobby, suggested by his friend Monica Reyes which leads to the blossom of their relationship in many ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potters Wheel

John came home after his pottery class with all his equipment. He wasn't very good at pottery but is currently going through “midlife crisis” and Monica, his friend and work partner, suggested that he get a new hobby in sight of his “midlife crisis”. So far, he had tried hobbies such as cat whispering, flower arranging and chair stacking. However, none of these had sparked any interest for John as much as pottery did. He found it relaxing and quite therapeutic. A good way to ease stress and get out of the house for a couple of hours. 

Valentines day was coming soon and John wanted to make something special for Monica, just to say thank you for helping him through his “crisis”. He was thinking maybe something out of the ordinary, something he knew Monica would love. He racked his brain but couldn't think of what to get her. He decided that he was going to make her something at his pottery class, that would make it more personal. 

He went to bed early that night. John was really busy right now with trying to keep up with all the unusual cases they get in the x-files, something which he is definitely not used to. He crawled into bed with it still being light outside, and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what he could make Monica.

*NEXT DAY*

John was woken up suddenly by a knock on his front door. He quickly stuck on some PJ trousers and ran down to see who was there. He looked through his peep hole and found that it was Monica. This was a very unexpected, but not bad, surprise for John. He answered the door and immediately noticed how good Monica looked. She was wearing her blue faded denim jeans with a white tank top and her brown suede jacket. John non-admittedly loved that outfit, he thought it suited Monica so well in so many ways. 

“Hey John, how was your pottery class yesterday?” Monica asked cheerfully.

John took a moment to register what she had said as he was still half asleep and fully concentrated on Monica’s flawless figure. 

“Uhh, yeah it was good! I still can’t figure out how to work those goddamn spinny plate things though.” John replied with a smile. 

Monica laughed at his lack of knowledge of the subject despite the fact he had been going to the class for over a month now. 

“You mean the potter’s wheel?” 

“Oh yeah, haha! That! You wanna come in?” 

Monica nodded and made her way into Johns plain but tidy apartment. John allowed himself a little peak at Monica’s ass as she walked in, still thinking of how good she looked in those clothes. “Make yourself comfortable. 

“You want a drink?” John asked Monica politely, almost trying to impress her with his good manners. 

“Yeah I’ll have a coffee, thanks.” Monica replied whilst taking her jacket off and hanging it on the coat hanger.   
“Hey, do you have one of those potter wheels here with you?” Monica asked

“Yeah, they let be bring one home so I can “practice”” John said, using air quotes. 

“I think we should get it out, I wanna try making something. If thats okay with you though? I mean, I’ve got nothing better to do and by the looks of things, neither do you.” Monica stated with a cheeky smile to reduce the blow to John’s ego. 

“Haha, yeah sure, I’ll just go get it.” John began to head to the stairs but gave Monica her coffee first. 

John brought all the equipment they needed from his bedroom into his living room and found Monica lying comfortably on his couch. John nearly slipped on the stairs and dropped all the equipment as a result of staring at Monica. She jumped when she heard John slipping and got up to see if he was okay. 

“You idiot, what did you do there?” Monica asked trying not to laugh too much. 

“Oh, uh, I just slipped on the step. These socks are new so, yeah they're pretty slippery” They laughed for a while at John’s clumsiness, John not giving away the true reason why he slipped. 

 

They sat down on the couch and John began to set up the equipment.

“Anything I can do to help?” Monica asked while watching John inquisitively. 

“Well, you could go fill this bowl with some water for me?” 

“Sure.” 

John watched Monica out of the corner of his eye as she filled the bowl with water.

She sat back down next to John and unexpectedly, on John’s part, put her head on his shoulder. John felt very comforted by this gesture. 

“You alright?” John asked with a soft, caring voice.

“Yeah, I’m just glad we get to spend some time together outside of work. Its nice.” Monica said as she moved her chin onto his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes. Those baby blue eyes that Monica always looked at. They were safe to her. They were home.

 

John was really enjoying the eye contact with Monica but forced himself to look away because he still wasn't sure how Monica felt about him. 

“So, have you ever done this before Mon?” John asked as he focussed his concentration on getting the clay in place. 

“Nope, never. You’ll have to teach me all the tricks” Monica replied trying to get his attention back unsuccessfully. 

John had finished getting everything ready and so turned to Monica and held out his hand towards the equipment. 

“Ladies First.” 

Monica proceeded to pick up a lump of clay and dip it in the water. She then looked over at john with a *Well what now* face. 

“Now, you put it on the spinny thing” John winked at her and she laughed in return 

“Then you turn it on and let your hands do the magic. And remember, this is what my teacher always says, “Your hands are in charge. Don’t stop what they want to do.”.”

Monica giggled and proceeded through the steps John gave. Monica began to close her eyes and “let her hands do the magic”. She became very much hypnotised in what she was doing and now understood what John meant when he said that this relieved stress. 

Monica’s eyes suddenly opened as she felt hands fall on top of hers. 

“Ever seen the movie Ghost, Mon?” John asked in a deep, raspy voice, one completely different from the soft voice Monica had heard earlier. 

He leaned in closer to Monica and kissed her neck. Monica let out a sigh which made John let out a small, deep moan. He continued kissing her neck began to bite on her ear. 

“I think I have. This situation seems somewhat familiar.” 

Monica turned away from the clay to face John, she got lost in those eyes again, and smiled when she realised; she loved John. Monica grabbed onto John’s face, neither of them caring about the clay on her hands. John leaned into Monica and let her pull his face to hers. Their lips collided, in what was a kiss that neither of them would forget. The kiss was slow and passionate, their tongues colliding and their hands roaming each others bodies. They eventually broke the kiss to catch their breath. John smiled and Monica laughed, both of them blushing in happiness. John swung an arm round Monica and pulled her in for a hug. They sat like this till they decided to tidy themselves up from all the clay. Saying nothing, but thinking everything.


	2. Elevators and Donuts

*NEXT DAY*

BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP

John slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He hates early mornings. The temptation to go back to sleep and take the day off work was filling his mind until it was quickly snatched as he remembered just who exactly he would be working with all day. Thinking of being with Monica all day made John get ready for work faster than he ever had.   
Monica barely slept a wink. She couldn't stop thinking if she had done the right thing with John. She didn't want to ruin the great friendship they had but the kiss they shared sent fireworks to her heart. “To do or not to do” she said to herself and laughed. She was on her 4th cup of coffee and had been pretty much ready for work for hours now. She decided to just leave early for work and get some extra paper work done before John got in.

*20 minutes later*

Monica arrived a little after 7 and made her way down to her and John’s office via the rusty elevator. She put her key in the lock of the door but found it to be already unlocked. This aroused suspicion in Monica because of all the weird stuff going on in the x-files. She unclipped her gun just incase and burst through the door only to find John sitting with his feet up surrounded by coffee and some donuts. 

“Jesus Monica, you nearly broke the door down, is everything okay?” John asked a bit on edge from the fright he was given. 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn't think you’d be in this early so I was a bit concerned when the door was unlocked.” Monica replied, relieved. 

“Ah, yeah. Shoulda called ya. Want some coffee? Donuts? A new case?” John smiled at Monica and laughed at his rubbish attempt at being funny. 

Seeing John sitting there laughing and smiling like that was almost like the confirmation to Monica thatch wanted to be with this man for the rest of her life. She wanted to be his forever. A single tear slid down Monica’s face and John noticed it before she did. 

“Hey, you alright? Whats wrong is something bugging you?” John asked with those soft eyes again. 

“Yeah, sorry everything’s fine. My eye just got something in it. I’m fine.” Monica finally returned John a smile. 

“So you want some grub then?” 

“Yeah. Did yo-“ 

“Yep, milk with two sugars and chocolate frosted donuts. Just the way you like it.” John winked at Monica, proud of himself that he clearly impressed Monica. Monica was shocked at his accuracy. 

“Wow… thanks John, I didn't realise you were that observant.” Monica said as she picked up a donut. 

“So, whats this new case about?” Monica asked with a mouthful of donut. 

“A woman and her husband were killed in their home by somewhat unnatural means. Here have a look.” John turned on the projector and showed a picture of a woman with all her intestines scooped out. 

“Notice anything weird?” John asked as he walked closer to the screen. 

“Aside from all her insides missing? No noth- wait is that what I think it is??” Monica asked, taking a closer look at the picture. 

“Yep. Snakes were put in place of her insides.” John clicked the projector and brought up a similar picture. “Same with the husband except this time the snakes were in place of his brain.” John screwed his face up as he turned to Monica to show his disgust. 

“So, we thinking Satanic ritual here? Its gotta be something like that. Its pretty much textbook.” 

“Yeah, I thought you’d say that. We also found this on the wall.” John put another picture up. A symbol representing a ram was drawn on the wall in blood, with the intestines and brain nailed up beside it. 

“Lovely.” Monica said turning away from the screen. “Has there been an autopsy yet?” She asked, trying to avoid looking at the photo. 

“Scully’s scheduled to do one today. I told her we would come see her about it.” John said as he sat in his chair. Monica watched him as he picked up another donut and got icing on his tie. 

“How old are you, ten?” Monica said laughing as she threw a couple napkins at John.

*1hr later*

John and Monica were on their way up to see Scully in the autopsy room. The lift was pretty silent save for the rusty electric motor. Neither of them noticed the deafening silence, as they were caught up in their own thoughts of each other. The ding of the elevator brought both of them back down to Earth. John turned and smiled at Monica and gestured for her to leave the lift first. “Ladies first.” Monica smiled back and left the lift. She turned round and looked at John for what could have been the last time.


	3. Life or Death?

John watched as Monica made her way out the elevator into the empty corridor. She had turned round to look at John but this only lasted what felt like half a second. There was a loud snapping noise which could have only been the rusty wires that were to keep the elevator up. John could no longer see Monica, just blackness where the door was supposed to be. He felt a sensation of weightlessness and looked down at his feet. They were no longer touching the elevator floor. Before he had time to look back up and process what was going on, everything went black.

The loud snapping noise caused Monica to flinch and blink, but when she opened her eyes, John and the elevator were long gone. Her head was spinning. She tried shouting for John but wasn't sure if anything actually came out. “John’s dead” she kept thinking. “He’s gone. He’s not yours to have and cherish anymore. John. Is. Dead.” She began to cry. She felt as if her whole world had come crashing down. 

It had.

Inside an elevator. 

Monica finally managed to pull herself together. She ran over to where the elevator was supposed to be and looked down into what only could be described as a dark abyss. 

“JOHN!!!” She shouted for John but there was no response. 

She walked back to where she was previously standing, one hand on her hip, the other on her sweat soaked forehead. She pulled out her cellphone and dialled 911. 

“Hello, 911? Yes, I'm in the FBI Headquarters in Washington. An elevator has just fell from the 8th floor with a man inside. I need an ambulance here NOW!” 

“Ok ma’am, calm down. We will get an ambulance there as soon as possible. Have you had any contact with the man since the elevator fell?” 

“No, I shouted to him but there was no response.” 

“Ok honey, help is on its way.” Monica hung up the phone. 

She ran her hands through her hair and sat down on one of the cold metal seats in the corridor. There was so much going through her head yet she couldn't think of what to do. Before she could think twice, she was headed to the stairs to go and find John. She ran down the stairs two at a time towards the basement. Her legs were crying out in pain but Monica couldn't feel anything except her heart thumping at 100 miles per hour.   
She finally made it to the door into the basement. She pushed through the door with so much force that the handle made a dent in the wall it hit. Frantically, she ran to where the elevator was. 

“John? John can you hear me??” He didn't reply. 

She put her fingers in the gap between the two elevator doors and pulled them apart with every ounce of strength she knew she had. After a minute of pulling the doors they finally gave way and opened to reveal what could only be described as devastation.   
John could barely be seen as a result of all the debris from the destroyed roof of the elevator. Monica began to very carefully remove the bits of debris from John’s face. He was covered in blood. She couldn't look at him, not like that. It hurt too much seeing him so weak and vulnerable. She sat back crying, hoping that John wouldn't leave her.


	4. The Hospital

The paramedics rushed John into the ambulance, him already on life support. Monica tried to jump in the ambulance with him but was stopped.

“Uh uh, honey. You’ll have to make your own way to the hospital” One of the nurses shouted to Monica.

She was too weak to argue. She felt drained, as if someone had taken every ounce of energy she possessed. She ran to her car and quickly made her way to the hospital. Luck was most definitely not on her side that day, she got stuck at at least 5 red lights on the way. Finally she arrived at the hospital and made her way straight to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m looking for John Doggett? He was just brought here in an ambulance?” She said to the receptionist, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“John Doggett…. Yeah, he’s currently in emergency surgery. You’ll have to wait here till he’s in a stable condition and fit to be seen.”

Oh and did Monica wait. 3 and a half hours. She called Scully during this time to let her know why she and John hadn't made it to the autopsy. Not that it mattered anymore.

Around another half hour later Monica got a shout from the nurse.

“Miss Reyes? Yes, you can see Mr Doggett now.” 

Monica felt her stomach turn. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him like this. She stood up, her legs feeling as though they were going to give way from under her and made her way over to the nurse. The nurse pointed to the room that John was in. She took a deep breath before walking in. She was greeted by a large curtain obscuring sight of John, and presumably, John’s doctor.

“Hello, Miss Reyes. I’m doctor Taylor.” The doctor said. 

“Nice to meet you Doctor Taylor.” Monica said as she held out her hand to shake his.   
“How is he?” She asked as she walked up to the curtain to pull it away.

Tears filled her eyes, but she did not fight them off this time. John was covered in all sorts of casts and bandages and hooked up to every hospital machine that you could think of. 

“I’m really sorry you have to see him like this. Are you close to him?” The doctor asked in attempt to comfort Monica as she was breaking down in front of him. 

“Yeah. You could say that.” She replied smiling at the moments that they shared just yesterday. 

She walked over and sat at the side of John, taking his hand careful not to cause him any pain. 

“Would you like me to talk you through his injuries and the procedures we will be taking?” The doctor asked, weary that this could potentially upset Monica even more.

“Yeah, sure.” Monica replied not really paying much attention to the doctor.

“So, as you've probably guessed, he’s in a coma. He’s fractured his pelvis, broken his left leg in two places and fractured his skull. We had him in surgery to put his leg back into place and to make sure there wasn't any major damage to the brain.” 

Monica was now sobbing into John’s hand. 

“I’ll leave you just now. We will keep Mr Doggett under close observation.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Monica replied just before the doctor had left the room. 

She leaned back into the hospital chair, looking at John’s damaged body. She had begun to blame herself for what had happened, but knew that she shouldn't as it would just make her feel even worse than she already was. She let her eyes slowly close, causing her to fall asleep, not letting go of John’s hand.


	5. William

“Monica? Monica…?”

Monica woke up to find Scully standing over her, with her hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, hey. Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep. What time is it?” Monica asked, still not 100% awake.

“Its uh, it’s 8am Monica. You’ve been here all night.” Scully replied, looking slightly concerned for Monica.

“Why don't we go get some breakfast? You must be starving?!” Scully asked.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want to leave him. What is something was to happen? What if he wakes up? What if-”

“Hey, hey. Stop that. Nothing is gonna happen to him. He’s in the best place possible right now, there’s nothing to worry about. And if he does wake up, then the hospital will call you and we’ll come straight here. Okay?” Scully said in attempt to reassure Monica that John was perfectly safe. “C’mon, lets go.”

Monica got up slowly, not looking away from John. Scully handed her her coat and they began to leave. She was forced to look back at John, hoping again that it wouldn't be the last time.

Scully was slightly ahead of Monica so she jogged to catch up with her. 

“Did the doctor tell you everything that happened?” Monica asked

“Yeah, most of it. I’m so sorry you had to watch it happen, Monica. I can’t imagine how scary it must’ve been.” Scully said, glancing at Monica.

“Yeah…” Monica drifted off into her own world of thoughts but she forced herself to stop letting the “what ifs” get a hold her.

She followed Scully out to her car. 

They got in and headed towards the same little Italian restaurant they always went to for lunch.

Scully made an unexpected turn at the stop lights which caused Monica to throw Scully a confused look.

“Oh, sorry, I meant to say. I need to pick up William from a friends house. I hope you don't mind?”

“No, not at all! How is the little guy?” Monica asked cheerfully trying to lighten the mood a little.

“He’s good. Still keeping me up at night but apart from that he’s fine.” Scully replied, smiling.

The rest of the journey to get William was pretty much silent. They were both caught up in the thoughts and worries for the ones they loved.

 

They finally arrived at Scully’s friends house and Monica opted to stay in the car and wait for Scully to get William.

About a minute later, Scully came running out of the house towards the car. Monica was startled by her speed and instantly thought the worst.

Scully was in tears as she got in the car. She started driving away from the house at an unimaginable speed making Monica worry even more. 

“Scully?! Whats going on??” 

“WILLIAM’S GONE” Scully screamed at the top of her lungs as more tears poured down her face.

“I went in and he was gone. Julia was on the floor unconscious and William was gone.”

Monica was left open mouthed in shock. 

“Oh god… There wasn't any sign of him there at all??” Monica asked, not sure what to do.

“Nothing, he was gone. Gone. Why does this keep happening to me?!!”

“I don’t know, its just these fucking bounty hunter bastards that have a bone to pick with you and William.” Monica said, beginning to get angry with all the alien/human hybrid shit that was going on. “So where are we going exactly?”

“I don’t know. I need to find Mulder. I need him to help me find William. Maybe he can take him into hiding as well. Then they can both be safe.”

Monica hadn't heard Scully speak about Mulder in a while. It was still a very touchy subject considering the circumstances.

“Do you know where Mulder is?” Monica asked

“No. But I think maybe the lone gunmen could help me find him.”

 

*About an hour later*

“You must be able to find him? You guys have eyes and ears everywhere!” Scully said slightly angry at the response she was getting.

“I’m sorry Scully, but before he left he explicitly told us not to track him or monitor him in anyway. And obviously we obliged, given the circumstances.” Frohike said, trying his hardest to apologise.

“Yeah, and besides, he probably wouldn't let himself be found. He knows how we work, so would avoid everything that we would do to try find him.” Langly added.

Scully slammed her fist down on one of the tables. 

“Scully, don't do that, are you okay?” Monica said as she lifted Scully’s hand to make sure it wasn't too bruised.

“I’m fine.” Scully said as she pulled her hand back.

Monica was clearly hurt by this and Scully saw. 

“Sorry, Monica. Its been an overwhelming day. For both of us.” Scully said, apologetically.

“Wait, why for both of you? I mean we know why Scully’s had a bad day?” Langly asked, not really thinking through the fact that Monica might not want to talk about what happened.

Frohike elbowed Langly “Are you ever going to be considerate to another human being? Sorry Monica, don’t listen to him.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Uh, John, the guy I’ve been working with on the X-Files, had an accident yesterday. He was in a lift and… and… I’m sorry, I… I can’t.” Monica started crying again as she started having flashbacks to what happened the previous day.

Scully took hold of Monica’s hand and smiled understandingly at her. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get through this. We always do.”


	6. Love, Love, Love.

*1 week later*

Monica answered her phone. 

It was the hospital.

“Hello, is this Miss Monica Reyes?” The woman asked politely

“Yeah, thats me. Whats happened? Is something wrong?” Monica replied with clear panic in her voice.

“No, honey, nothings wrong. Your partner John Doggett? He’s woken up!”

Monica didn't hear anything the woman said after that. John was awake. That was all that mattered.

“Thank you so much, tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys and headed for the hospital.

This drive to the hospital felt the same as the one she took when John was being taken in straight after his accident. So many red lights. Those goddamn red lights were never on her side.

About 20 minutes later she finally arrived at the hospital. She ran to the front of the hospital, in such a rush that she forgot to lock the car and pick up her bag.

The woman who was on the reception turned out to the be same woman that was on the phone and she seemed to recognise Monica despite not having seen her face.

“Miss Reyes I presume? He’s in the same room as before.” 

Monica nodded and ran down the corridor, careful not to run into any of the doctors, to John’s room.

She burst through the door to his room, all those beeping noises becoming familiar again.

She had to stop herself for a moment to take in everything that she was seeing.

“John??” Monica said in a quiet soft voice as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“Hey, Mon.” John replied in a croaky unused voice.

“John I can’t believe you’re awake, I’m so happy to see you.”

She went and sat at John’s bedside and held his hand.

“Hey, don't cry. I’m here and I seem to be all good except for a broken bone or two.” John said smiling, making Monica laugh and feel a little more at ease.

She looked into the eyes that she loved and missed and realised just how much she had missed him.

“John..” Monica said, not taking her eyes off him.

“Yeah?” He replied turning his face to look at hers.

“I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Butterflies filled Monica’s stomach and she felt this wish going straight to her heart. She couldn't believe that she just blurted it out. Those three words she had been saving for John all along. She was in love with him and he knew it.

“I love you too Monica.” 

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

She would have properly kissed him but didn't want to put him in anymore pain.

“So, how’ve you been since I was out?” John asked holding Monica’s hand, stroking her thumb.

“It’s been chaos.” She replied shaking her head.

“How come? Whats happened?”

John began to sit up.

“So, obviously, everyone has been worried about you for one thing, but William went missing last week.”

“Oh my god, is he okay? Did you find him?”

“Yeah, we found him a day after he was taken. We found him just as he was about to be sacrificed to the “alien gods”. It was a terrible sight. But Scully was so relieved just to have hm back in one piece.”

“Wow… well, I mean, its good that you got to him in time.”

“Yeah, thats the only silver lining to this cloud. Scully kept trying to get a hold of Mulder as well, but he never got back to her. She wanted William to go into hiding with him so then they would both be safe.”

“That does sound like rough week.” John said as he used one hand to stroke Monica’s face. “But, hey, its all over now. Give us a kiss.”

“I don’t want to hurt you John.” Monica said, looking down at all the casts and bandages covering every inch of his body.

“I don’t care. I want a kiss.” John made a pouty face at Monica making her laugh and give in to his request.

“Okay, but only a little one.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” John said as he leaned closer to Monica.

Monica leaned over John so he wouldn't have to lean into her and hurt himself.

She kept her word and it was only a little kiss the John got. But the feeling they both got when their lips touched again was like someone setting off fireworks in the pit of your stomach. They both knew they wanted more but obviously, devastatingly, had to hold off.

John loved Monica.  
Monica loved John.

What more could they ask for?


	7. Good ol' Nokia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry this took so long to update, I've had a lot of school work and shit to do lmao.  
> Also if anyone has any prompts for Reyes/Doggett then please leave a comment cause I need more ideas.  
> Enjoy !

Monica could feel the warmth of the sun beating onto to her face. It was about 100F outside with the odd slight breeze. Perfect if you asked Monica. She opened her eyes and saw John standing cooking all kinds of meats on the barbecue. He looked so happy, dressed in his shorts, short sonf cooking apron. Everything was going in slow motion, as if she was trying to soak in every possible moment. John opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, when John opened his mouth Monica could hear a loud beeping noise almost like a siren. Everything began to fade away as Monica opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm.

She slammed her hand down on the alarm, furious that it had woken her from such a great dream.

She remembered that she had loads of work to so today and she had to visit John. Visiting hours were between 3 and 5 on weekdays so she had plenty of time to get all the case work done before seeing him.

The case that John brought to her attention on the day of the accident was the one she was currently working on. At fist she found working on this case difficult as it constantly reminded her of that awful day, but now that he was back and recovering in hospital, it didn't affect her as much.

She got up, got dressed and made herself her regular coffee.

Skinner wanted to see Monica at 9 that day to go over the case and to find out how Monica was in general.

It was 8:30 when Monica left her apartment for the office. 

Just like in her dream, it was a hot sunny day in Washington. The first day she's been able to go out without a huge coat on.

The whole drive to the office Monica couldn't get the dream out of her head. She really hoped that one day it might not be just a dream.

When she arrived at the HQ she opted to take the stairs as opposed to the lift.

The office was busy and Monica was told to wait outside Skinner’s office due to an over-run meeting.

Finally, at 9:45, a crowd of people left AD Skinner’s office.

The secretary’s phone rang making Monica jump.

“Agent Reyes, you may go in now.”

Monica smiled and headed into the office.

“Morning, Agent Reyes. Apologies of the wait, the meeting I was in before ran over due to some… Unexpected information we received.”

“Thats okay. I managed to get some files organised while I was waiting.”

“Ahh, thats good. So, how’s Agent Doggett doing? I’m so sorry about what happened Monica.”

“He’s awake and recovering well as far as I’m aware. The hospital said they would let me know if there was any change in his recovery.”

“Thats good to hear. You know, if you need to take any time off or-“

“That won't be necessary, sir. I think keeping myself busy with work is the best way for me to be coping right now. Thank you for your consideration, though.”

“Sure, no problem. How is the case coming along, anyway?”

Monica handed Skinner her case notes, all newly organised.

“It's coming along well. We have 3 suspects, all part of a so-called satanic cult group named “Demonicus Spiritus”. Catchy, I know, and we also found where they conduct most of their ceremonies. I’m not sure why they targeted this couple specifically — there are no real connection between them and the couple but I will definitely find one.”

“Thats really good work, Agent Reyes, considering you're working on your own. You sure you don't want me to just hand this over to some others and give you a little time to rest?”

“I’m sure.”

Having Skinner reiterate that she was working without John made Monica begin to wonder if John would ever come back to work. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

“Working on my own… I wonder if John will ever be back..” 

“Monica, don’t say that, of course he’ll be back! I know its easy to say this but please don’t get too upset. John’s a survivor. He’ll be back before you know it.”

Monica looked up at him and smiled.

“Thank you, sir. If there isn't anything else I can do then I should probably get going. I’ve got a motive to find.”

They both stood up and began walking to the door, Skinner opening it for Monica.

“Just.. Be careful Monica.”

“I will, sir. Thanks again.”

She turned and headed back towards the stairs that she came up. She decided she would work from home today rather than in the office.

On the drive home she reflected on what was said between John and her at the hospital. The thought of John made her smile.

 

*John’s P.O.V*

 

The hospital room was lonely without Monica. Even when their were others in visiting, it still felt empty and incomplete.

Time was passing at a snails pace. There was no point in sleeping because different nurses and doctors were in every 5 minutes to check his readings and there was no decent TV channels.

He eventually settled for the TV and flicked on the news channel. All the visual devastating headlines rolled past his eyes, his mind wandering endlessly back to Monica. He just wanted to see her again.

He pressed the little red button at his bedside to get the attention of one of the nurses. Just his luck that the one time he needs a nurse, they're no where to be seen.

Finally a nurse came into John’s room. It was a young nurse, around the same age as John. She had the same short brown hair as Monica. God, everything was reminding him of Monica.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if I’d be able to contact a friend of mine?”

“Phone aren't allowed in the ward Mr Doggett.”

“Could you make an exception? She’s uh… more than a friend, you could say, and I really want to, no need to talk to her?”

The nurse stood and contemplated the situation.

“OK, I’ll see what I can do. But only this once!”

“Haha, thank you. Thank you very much nurse uhh?”

“Morgan.”

“Nurse Morgan.”

“Who is it you wanna phone?”

“Her name is Monica Reyes.” 

The nurse took John’s phone and began to search for Monica in his contacts.

“Ahh, yes. I think I've spoken to her before at the front desk. She seems lovely.”

“She really is.” John’s mind wandered back to the kiss he and Monica had shared.

“It's ringing.”

“Oh, thanks”

On the third ring Monica picked up.

“John? Is that you?”

“Hey, Mon. Yeah it is. My phone somehow managed to survive the accident ahead of me. Good ol’ Nokia!!”

Monica laughed down the phone with delight and shock both in her voice.

“You know, you’re not supposed to use your phone on the ward John”

“Yeah but the nurse let me off under special circumstances”

“And what might those special circumstances be?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just that I miss you a heck of a lot and that you should come see me.”

“Haha, I will when I can. Is the nurse still with you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Ask her when’s the next time I can come see you.”  
“Okay, hold on.”

John brought the phone down to his chest

“Excuse me, nurse Morgan?”

“Yes, Mr Doggett?”

“When’s the next time Monica can come in and see me?”

“Well today at 3 is the next visitors hour, but…”

“But…?”

“If you were to change Miss Reyes to your next of kin, then she could come in and see you anytime.”

“Who’s down as my next of kin right now?”

“Let me just check.” The nurse began flicking through John’s files at the end of his bed.

“It's a Miss Barbara Doggett. Is that your wife?”

“Ex-wife.” John said with a pained smile.

“Sorry sir, I didn't mean to intrude like that, I shouldn't have ask-“

“Hey, it's okay. Theres no need to apologise.”

“I can change it to Monica if you would like?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be great thanks.” 

John completely forgot that Monica was waiting on the phone. He quickly brought the phone back up to his ear, nearly dropping it.

“Hey, Mon, you still there?”

“Still here!”

“Sorry about that, uh, theres been a change. The nurse said that I could change my next of kin on my records to you. So now you can visit any time you like. Sound good?”

“John, are you sure you wanna do that? Who’s your next of kin right now?”

John was hoping she wouldn't ask that. He doesn't like talking about his past life to Monica. It brings up too many bad memories of the shit he went through with Monica to find his son.

“Its, uh… Its Barbara.”

“Oh… Are you sure you wanna change it? I mean she technically is the closest to you.”

“No, she’s not!” John almost shouted down the phone, startling the nurse. “You are.”

Monica was silent on the phone for what felt like an eternity to John.

“You still there Monica?”

“Y…Yeah. I’m still here.”

“So what do you think? You okay with me putting your name instead?”

“Of course, John.”

They both smiled, almost as if they knew that the other was doing so.

“You’re gonna have to come down and sign a few papers is that okay?”

“Yeah thats fine. I’ll just bring my work down and stay for a while.”

“Great. Can’t wait to see you. Love you, Monica.”

“Love you too, John.”

John hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse where she put it away in a locker.

“Thanks for your help nurse Morgan. She said she’ll be down soon.”

“Great. I’ll just go get the paper work.”

Nurse Morgan left the room, leaving John in that painful loneliness he knew all too well; But he needn’t worry. It wasn't going to last much longer.


	8. The Dream

Monica spent about 5 or 6 hours in the hospital with John. They chatted about everything and anything and when John slept, Monica worked.

When John woke up, he had forgotten that Monica was still with him.

Monica looked up from her files when she saw Johns head turn.

“Evening Sunshine”

John smiled from ear to ear.

“Hey. How’s work going?”

“Same old, same old… You sleep well?”

“Like. A. Baby.”

“Thats good, you’ll need it!”

“I actually had a dream about us… Wanna hear it?”

“Go for it!”

Monica put her work down and sat forward ready to listen to John.

“So, I was standing cooking some meats on a barbecue, it was really sunny out so you were lying on a sun lounger next to me sun bathing. I turned round to you and-“

“Wait hold on… I had that exact same dream last night?? Did I tell you about it??”

“No? Thats really weird…”

“Well it was the same but just from my point of view. I opened my eyes and saw you standing cooking, I remember having to shield my eyes from the sun to see you”

They both smiled, wondering how their minds managed to conjure up the same dream.

“I guess our minds must be connected in ways we couldn't understand” John winked at Monica sending butterflies through her body.

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Monica smiled and watched John as he slowly closed his eyes, falling back asleep. For a moment, Monica thought everything might actually be okay. If only she knew how wrong she was.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

John’s whole body began violently shaking.

He was going into cardiac arrest. Monica had seen this happen hundreds of times to people, but this time it was so much worse.

A flood of doctors and nurses ran into the room.

“I need 10mg of epinephrine NOW!”

“We need to get him into theatre. Someone page Doctor Grey.”

“Whats happening to him?! Someone tell me whats going on!!!”

A nurse walked over to Monica and ushered her out of the room so the doctors could rush John to theatre.

“Miss Reyes, you need to wait out here till we stabilise him”

“Does he need more surgery?? Whats going on?!!”

Monica was left outside John’s room, alone.


	9. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I know this is a short chapter but I really couldn't think of anything to write in it lmao. The next chapter is better i promise. I'll put up the next chapter probably either tomorrow or Saturday.

*1 Week Later*

John was, again, lying in his hospital bed recovering from surgery.

It was a brain haemorrhage.

The doctors told Monica that he should be out in the next month but Monica wasn't going to get her hopes up. Not after what she's been through.

Monica had loads of dreams about her and John’s future, if there would ever be one. All she wanted was for John to be better so they could go on living their lives together.

She was staying with Scully at the moment, doing them both good. Scully had Monica to help her with William and Monica had Scully to help keep her mind off John as much as possible.

John mostly slept, this being all he had the energy to do. Whenever John woke up, he hoped he would see Monica sitting at his bedside, thus far his hopes hadn't been fulfilled. 

She must come when I'm asleep. He told himself. 

He knew this wasn't true, but tried to convince himself of it anyway to avoid the heartbreak.


End file.
